Little vampire
by annoyed by you
Summary: This is a story about a 13 year old girl who is turned into a vampire. she loses her memories and lost her voice. The Cullen's take her in and try to help her regain her memories. first chapter has a song in it . please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a normal day me lying on a branch on a tree in the woods that were behind our house listening to my MP3 player. Annoying father at the office and annoying mother shopping.

It's always been like this since I was ten and we moves to this stupid place called Forks, Washington where it never seems to stop raining and it's always cloudy.

It's always quiet in the house no one is ever home except me. A thirteen year old girl in a house that's huge enough to fit a family of four (not as big as the Cullen's). And a huge back yard with the forest in the back of it.

I turned on my favorite song into the night by ******Santana to stop my thoughts of the past. I started to sing it.**

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang…

I stopped singing for the Chorus was playing now. I started to remember the dance lessons I took. "I wonder if I still remember how to dance" I said to myself. I used to dance all the time when I was Unger and before we moved here.

I climbed down the tree and ran to get my MP3 speakers that were under my bed. Once I grabbed them I set then in the surrounding trees and plugged my MPS into the place it's supposed to be and turned on into the night by ******Santana**. I warmed up as the song started and the instilments playing. I got into position to start dancing as soon as the music started.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang…**

I started to laugh as I stopped to hear the Chorus play

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night.**

After the first Chorus I decided to dance through the rest of the song.

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces.  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes.  
No room left to move in between you and I.  
We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night.  
And we sang…**

(Chorus)  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

[Santana solo]

[1st Verse repeated]  
Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands.  
And we sang…

(Chorus)  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night…

As I stopped dancing I heard clapping. I turned around to see some guy with long black hair standing across from me.

You're a very good dancer and singer you know said the man. I-I hadn't noticed I was singing before this man pointed it out. "Um uh thanks I guess I said as I went to grab my MP3 player. Bad move as soon as I turned around with my MP3 in hand the man had his hand on my throat with my whole body in the air. I tried to pry open the man's hand with my hands but to no luck. His skin felt ice cold on me.

I looked down a little to see his eyes midnight black. I tried to scream but my throat was to dry from the lack of air. The man smirked then he lowered me to the ground, I thought he was going to release me but the exact opposite happened. He bit me the strange man bit into my wrist with sharp teeth. Just then he let me go and ran into the woods. I fell to the ground holding onto my wrist feeling like it's starting on fire.

I heard rustling in the bushes as three huge dogs jumped out and started to chase the guy who bit me. I watched as they disappeared into the woods before I fell unconscious from the pain/ fire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What should the girl be named?

Amaya origin: Japanese means: night rain

Or

Azami origin: Japanese means: the flower of a thistle

I got these from a website.


	2. Chapter2

**Lots of POV changes in this chapter**

**I don't own twilight**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AHHH it burns I kept saying in my mind as the darkness left. "I held my wrist as the pain worsened". "I kept screaming even though people wouldn't hear me scream, I still did". Tears strode down my cheeks as pain and fire spread through my whole body. I felt like those people who used to be tied to a stake and was set on fire!

**Emmett POV**

Me (supposed to be like that) and my brothers were playing Mimi gulf on WII when Alice had a vision. Everyone in the family came into the living room to hear Alice's vision as she explained it to us.

**Alice's POV**

_VISION starts_

_A young girl in the forest, she's in pain, and she's turning into one of us, (gasp) is we don't hurry the dogs will get her._

_VISION ends_

**Emmett's POV**

And that's how me and Edward got into this mess.

We passed through the forest so quietly and so fast everything looked like a blurr. We ran around trying to track the usual scent of a newborn or at least the mutts in our territory.

Edward said that this girl isn't that far into changing so the scent will be very hard to find. But we did pick up her scent. (After an hour of running around town)

**Amaya**** 's POV (I'm naming her ****Amaya** )

My voice started to fade as I screamed. It felt like it was being taken away from me. Just like the hope of stopping this pain that's spreading through my entire body. "I screamed one last time as my voice finally secedes to exist, I felt Hope less as the fire engulfed me and pain worsened in my body.

I soundlessly sobbed (mixed half dry sobbing in it) and pleaded for death to come soon as the pain made me go unconscious pulling all my memories with it, like the eye of a twister, all the pain rushed around in my head.

**Emmett's POV**

When we finally got to the girl, she looked like she wanted to scream. Her mouth kept moving but no sound came out, even with my hearing I couldn't hear her scream.

Wow she really wants to die said Edward in a sorrow filled tone.

Well we need to bring her back to the house for everyone to see her I said in a emotionless tone.

Edward picked up the girl in bridle style and started to run with her.

I took my time I surveyed the area were we found the girl. I noticed a huge house It looked like ours except smaller. (A lot smaller)

Come on Emmett stop day dreaming and let's head back said Edward

Coming I shouted back even though I didn't need to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon our arrival back at the house everyone got a room ready for the new girl.

Go to the third floor and the first room on the right said Esme. Edward went to put the girl down in her new room while the rest of us wait for him in the living room.

**Edward's POV**

I went and put the new vampire in her room, it had a navy blue (I hate navy blue) bed with red walls and a dark brown dresser. (I hope I didn't make Edward sound gay)

I carefully put the girl down on the couch and left to join the rest of the family in the family room.

**Amaya****'s POV**

I kept feeling strong arms around me but they didn't help with the fire at all. I kept trying to scream but to no avail. I soon felt a soft surface and I didn't have arms around me anymore. I curled up into a ball and screamed my silent screams.

**Edward's POV**

By the time I got downstairs Alice was just starting to tell us about this girl.

Her names Amaya it mean's night rain, she just turned thirteen last Monday. She's a seventh grader. She likes lot's of music and her favorite color is blood red said Alice.

Wow she sounds like an interesting person said Emmett is a sarcastic voice.

Oh and she likes to sing and dance said Alice who was tracing shapes on Jasper's palm.

How much longer till she is done changing I asked Carlisle

About another day or so he answered.

Alice do you know if she would want to stay with us I asked her?

Well she's going to be scared at first but she'll warm up to us she answered.

SWEET A NEW BABY SISTER shouted Emmet.

Everyone laughed at his expression.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Amaya****'s POV around 9:00am everyone is at school and Carlisle is at work only Es** Esme** me is home**

The pain and the fire is gone. I opened my eyes to see everything clearer and I can smell lily's in this weird house. I slowly got off the bed and made my way slowly to the door, I opened it a crack and peaked out into the hall way. All clear no one's in the hall way. I walked down the hall way and down some stairs looking at all the paintings on the walls.

I walked into what appeared to be the living room and a women sitting on the couch, She looked up and smiled at me.

Why hello I wasn't expecting you to come out so soon.

I tried to ask her who she is but no sound came out.

She seemed to frown when I tried to talk but she walked up to me and gave me a piece of paper and a pen.

I thanked her with a nod and wrote down my questions I wanted to ask her, I gave her the list of questions.

Q1: where am I

She smiled and told me I'm in her house on the outskirts' of town. I nodded and pointed at question two.

Q2: Who are you?

She introduced herself as Esme I nodded and took the paper and wrote that's a pretty name on it and showed it to her. She smiled and thanked me.

Q3: what am I?

She looked away and had a blank look on her face like she was trying to word her sentence right, She turned back to me and told me a story of an old legion and that I was the creature in it.

I looked at her with shock on my face. I quickly wrote down more question's for her to answer on the paper and handed it to her. She smiled and started answering my questions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks' for reading please review**

**And thanks ****MadameAngel for your help**


End file.
